When the Future Arrives, and The Past Strikes Back
by TheWalkingCOOKIE
Summary: Spencer and Toby are engaged, living in New York, and have a baby on the way. They are happy together but, when an ex returns will secrets be poured and relationships be finished?
1. Happpythen WHAT?

**Hey Guys! I've finally put my thinking skills to work and now this isn't a one-shot but, an on-going story! I hope you guys like it and I'm young so it takes time for an 11 year-old like me to get IDEAS! :D**

**Anyways this is the 1st chapter of my new story**

**Enjoy!**

I looked at the man who I was deeply in love with playing with our dog, Mike. Toby Cavanaugh. How could ever think that he killed Ali. He'd give up the world for me if he had to, and us falling in love was not a surprise, but a miracle. I looked down at my slightly bulging stomach, and smiled at the thought that we would bring our own miracle into the world in 7 months. I flashed back to the memory when I found out I was pregnant…

_I pulled back from the toilet and when to the sink to wash out my mouth. For weeks I have been vomiting constantly. So, I called the girls and told them to bring pregnancy tests._

_Hanna was the first busting through my door, with the girls following behind_

"_OMG. You're gonna have mini Toby's with six packs?" She squealed loudly._

"_Hanna, she didn't even try the pregnancy test yet.." Aria said while Emily was laughing._

_The girls gave Spencer the boxes and Spencer walked into the bathroom and peed on all of the sticks. She stepped out the bathroom and sat on the edge of her and Toby's bed, and her right leg was shaking uncontrollably._

"_Nervous?" Emily asked_

"_Yeah, I mean I'm 21 and I don't know if I'm going to be responsible enough to be having a baby."_

"_Don't worry Spence, you have Toby and you know he has always wanted a kid" Emily said happily._

_The alarm on Spencer's phone rang and she ran into the bathroom and looked on all the sticks. She came out the bathroom with a large smile on her face._

"_PREGNANT!" Spencer exclaimed. All the girls squealed, and Hanna was already on her I-Phone finding stuff for babies._

"_I'm going to spoil your baby rotten!" All the girls began laughing but extremely happy for Spencer._

I felt a pair of muscular arms wrapped around me. I knew it was Toby, because every time he wrapped his arms around me I felt a sense of warmth and protection. I instantly smiled when he trailed kisses down my neck.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" he said while smiling.

"Just the memory when I found out I was pregnant" I turned around his arms to look into his deep, sexy, blue eyes.

"You know what my favorite memory is?" he said seductively while leaning in closer.

"What?" I said while our nosed began to touch.

"When I proposed to you" he said smiling.

"Oh, I don't quite remember that memory can you give me a refresh?" I smiled because I loved that memory.

"Well, I took you out to your favorite coffee place, The Brew." He said slowly.

"Mmph…" I mumbled while unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"And, I got you your favorite coffee and dropped your ring in it. Then you were drinking, and pulled the ring out of your mouth. I took the ring from you bent down on one knee… he said this while bending down on one knee," and said, Spencer Hastings you're the love of my life and I can't live without you and I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

"Oh now, I remember and I know I said yes and did something like this" She pulled him up from the ground and kissed him passionately.

Every kiss with Toby was like their first, when they kissed in front of the motel. Sweet, passionate, and full of love. The loud beeping from Toby's phone made Toby break this kiss while I groaned sadly.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go to work and if I don't go Jerry might screw something up." He kissed my nose.

Toby and I went to NYU together and graduated last year. Our parents were happy for us when we announced that we were engaged and even offered to buy us an apartment in New York, which we live in now. I'm one of the most known lawyers (obviously) in New York and I have won all the cases I have had. Toby owned his own construction business which he calls Cavan-Co. During our first month living in the apartment we were walking home together from dinner and saw a lost adorable yorkie and we took it home bathe it, fed it and we basically welcomed him into our home. After a while, we named him Mike.

I softly sighed and he took my chin in his hand and lifted it up so I could look at him "we'll finish this tonight." He gave me a peck in the lips "I promise." And I knew Toby never broke his promises so I smiled and kissed him one more time. He put on his coat and then he left.

Mike was asleep, and ever since I found out I was pregnant I've become tired often. I lied down on the couch and as soon as I was beginning to fall asleep someone knocked on the door. Must be Toby, I wondered.

I walked up to door and said "Left your keys?" but my eyes met with one my exes that I thought I'd never see again.

"Wren?"


	2. And He Returns

**Hey guys! Did you see the new sneak peek for the Halloween episode yesterday with Spoby? I swear I really think Toby is evil right now because in the end when he was hugging Spencer, oh my gosh he had this evil look on his face. BUT, I still love my dear Toby. So new chapter **

**Enjoy!**

"Spencer" Wren said while having a tiny smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here" I said bluntly. I've never liked Wren, I only dated him to annoy Melissa and he is such a creep. He dates teens and look how old he is. So immature…

"I came here for you."

"What!" I shouted looking right up at him.

" I broke up Melissa for you and now we can finally be together" he said while moving closer to me but I took a step back. He grinned " don't act like you don't love me we deserve each other"

"Back off Wren, I'm engaged to the love of my life and I'm pregnant with his child and I want to be with him only, forever" I said so he could just leave and see the point that I'm happy.

"To who? The carpenter?" Wren said rudely.

"For god sakes! HIS NAME IS TOBY! I love him and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, and him only, and I have this ring to prove it!" Holding my hand up to his face.

"Now go, get out!" I yelled.

"Just watch yourself Spencer" he said his annoying British accent "you'll never know what's coming."

He walked out the door and that was it.

What did he mean when he said I should watch myself? Ugh, I just want to…wait I'm going to call the girls. I grabbed my phone and texted the girls to come to the apartment ASAP.

Of course, our little mermaid Emily got into Danby and became a swim coach. She bumped into Samara one day and they talked and now they're happily dating. Aria, the shorty, went to Hollis and she was walking around in the library and she bumped into my brother, Jason. Since they had chemistry, Jason immediately took her on a date noticing that she and Ezra broke up and he could get his chance. They are extremely close and love each other much more. Hanna? Of course she went to fashion school and has her own store called Essence which is well know, and she and Caleb live together in Pennsylvania.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the girls knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door and the girls rushed in.

"What happen Spence?" Emily said seeing a slight angry plus worried look on Spencer's face.

"I swear if it's Toby I will surely chop his-" Hanna stated angrily.

"HANNA!" Aria shouted.

"No, it's not Toby. Wren came over today." Spencer said quietly.

"WHAT!" All the girls exclaimed.

"He wanted me back, he broke up with Melissa and he wanted me…" I took a breath noticing I was talking to fast "but, I told him I was spending the rest of my life with Toby and I yelled at him to leave and he told me to 'Watch Myself' then left"

" Don't worry that guy is a load of crap and we wont let him get to you." Aria exclaimed while the other girls nodded. The day and went on fine and we went shopping with my dog Mike and he found a new girlfriend. Mike and I came back to the apartment happy.

I heard the keys unlocking the door and Mike ran up to it and jumped up at Toby.

Toby kneeled down and picked up Mike "Hey buddy, missed me?" Mike licked Toby's face and I smiled knowing how Toby was with Mike and know he'd make a wonderful father. He looked at me, and smiled. That smile always made me melt.

"Hey baby" he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Hello handsome" I said while we rubbed our noses together, our habit ever since high school. " I have to tell you something…" while moving to sit on the couch.

"What is it baby?" he said while holding my hand.

I told the whole story, and looked up to see his reaction. He was smiling at me.

"What?" I giggled softly.

"I just love you. You really want to be with me only?" He asked.

"Yes you, only you." He captured his lips in mine and he flipped me over so he was over me.

"I think I owe you a promise from this morning Ms. Hastings." He said grinning.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh you mean." I grinned and we went back to kissing.

Toby started kissing down my neck and leaving open mouthed kissed on my collarbone and he nipped gently on my neck making me moan. He stripped his and mine top off and started to leave open mouthed kisses down my body. Soon we were in our bedroom which filled with moans of love and screams of Toby's names. Toby slipped off of me with ease and I cuddled into his side.

"I love you Spence, and I'm not going to let Wren take you away from me" His voice filled with a bit of jealousy.

"You won't lose me Toby, I'm yours, forever and always." We kissed and I slowly drifted sleep knowing that Wren wasn't going to mess us up because even if he did, we would always find our way to not other people.

But, _each other_.


	3. So sorry!

Hey guys. I'm sorry but I'm taking a break from stories for a while. From seeing 3x14 promo I'm starting to lose trust in Toby and that he is really apart of the -A team for revenge. Sorry guys but im having writers block. ;(


	4. Confrontation

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Not only did have writers block (it only lasted for like 10 minutes, and then I was like what am I going to do now?), but Hurricane Sandy was coming my way so I had to prepare for it and there's like 4 trees knocked down around my area. School's has been out for 2 days :D. WOOOOO! Anyways on to the story. This chapter is told from Toby's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up and my eyes darted the alarm clock which blinked 8:30. I go to work around 10:30 so I can stay home longer. I looked over to see the most beautiful woman who will be soon be called my wife, Spencer. I rubbed my hands up and down and her arms. I noticed she began to stir and her beautiful mocha brown eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful" I said smiling and I kissed her forehead

"Good morning handsome" She pecked my lips and smiled

"I'm going to go back breakfast for you ok?" I told her solemnly

"Yeah, yeah you can go" She said tiredly, and I chuckled at how cute she was. I put on my boxer shorts and went to the kitchen.

I decided to make chocolate-chip pancakes, because it was Spencer's favorite. As soon as I was finished I heard Spencer's footsteps coming from our room. She walked in with my oversized shirt over her and panties. I swear no matter what she wore she always looked beautiful. She came over to me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair and breathed in her hypnotizing scent.

"Last night was amazing" She said while she pulled back to look at me.

"You're amazing" I said while smiling and I leaned down to kiss her but then the toast popped out of the toaster. I went over to put the toast on a plate and put it on the island.

"Wow Mr. Cavanaugh, and I was convinced that you couldn't cook but look at this?" She said while she sat on the bar stools around the island. I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"Do not question my abilities Ms. Hastings" I scoffed at her while I dug into my pancakes.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh Toby, how many times have I told-" but I cut her off.

"You only told me twice Mrs. Cavanaugh, speaking of Mrs. Cavanaugh, Mrs. Cavanaugh have you planned a date for the wedding?"

"Well, it's March so what about July 4? Like, it's more interesting to have our wedding on the most beautiful day." Spencer said joyfully.

"Perfect." I said smiling and picking up the plates and putting them in the sink and I walked up to her wrapping my arms around her and I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmph, I love you" She mumbled against my lips.

"I love you more" I said and my phone alarm rang and Spencer groaned.

" I swear I'm taking the day off tomorrow just for you baby" I leaned down and pecked her lips but I saw that she was pouting.

"Fine…" She turned away from me.

"Baby don't do that" I said trying to get her to turn to me, but she refused. I sighed and I went to the room and took a shower got ready and put on my sweater because it was slightly chilly outside.

I was mid-way out the door when I heard Spencer say "I love you." I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist and passionately kiss her.

"I love you too" I pecked her nose and went to the parking lot. I spotted my Black BMW, and got in it. I had turns for the truck, my baby that Spencer bought me, and the Black BMW that we bought together. Today was BMW's day. As soon as I got in the car I got out my GPS and typed in the destination I needed to go to. The British bastard needs sense spoken into him today.

After a 15 minute drive I arrived at Wren's apartment. I knocked on the door and the British bastard appeared at the door.

"What are you doing here carpenter?" He said cockily.

"Listen I'm not here to kiss your ass I'm here to tell you to stay away from Spencer and I, she's pregnant with my child and she doesn't need you pressuring her to come to you." I said angrily so he could get the point.

Instead, he laughed. " She won't stay with you forever carpenter, just watch your back." He said this and walked back into his house closing the door.

What did he mean by 'Watch my back?' I'm pretty sure he has to watch his own back because if he does anything to hurt Spencer, I will make him wish he was never alive. I walked back to my car so I could go to work. While driving I hope Jerry doesn't mess up anything again. Man that guy was clumsy.

I didn't only think about Jerry but I thought about Spencer. My beautiful Spencer. I will do anything to protect her and I promise her that I will never leave her.

Because this love that we have was not fake. But it was _real._ And I know she wouldn't leave me for the British bastard.


	5. Update or DELETE?

**Hey guys! It's Shenelle and I've known I haven't updated in a while but I don't know where to go with my story anymore, so you can send it reviews and stuff or ideas on how to go on with it but until further now if I can't get an idea, I'll delete this story, figure out a new plot and start out new. Love yaaaa fellow reviewers.**

**-Shenelle**


	6. New Year, Fresh START, Making you proud

Hi my lovelies! I've seen all your requests to update but I have lost my inspiration for this story. SO HERE'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO. Since its a new year, im making a new story fresh and clean with an interesting plot :). I just want to ask you if it should be a Troigan ( Troian and Keegan) story? or Spoby because I got the plot downpacked and everything and I can't wait to show you guys what I'm about! Just please put your answers in the review because IM WILLING TO MAKE YOU GUYS PROUD. Love you guys! :)

-Shenelle


	7. Spoby or Troigan!

Hey guys! I have a pole up for either Spoby or Troigan sooo please do your votes because I want to start this story as soon as possible! Love you guys!

-Shenelle


	8. Pissed and TEARS

I'm sure all of you are just as traumatized as me about Season 3, Episode 16 of Pretty Little Liars, first off I just wanna say...

FUCK YOU TOBY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HER.

The worst thing was that it was even their anniversary and her present was finding out he was on the A Team.

But IM WAS LIKE CHOKE DAT HOE SPENCER! When she slapped him, I was like " yes you deserve that you fool." That episode only contained the last of Spoby's Happy moments. But from the preview I saw of the next episode she is clearly putting on the Dumb Spencer and making out with him. I swear she just gets dumber and smarter every episode. It was funny how Alison even said " I see A everywhere. I'm suprised Spencer hasn't." SHE KNEW TOBY WAS ON IT. And btw.

FUCK YOU TOO MONA!

I swear she must've did this whole revealing thing on purpose so she could have Toby to herself. Just one thing Spencer. For now on if you believe all the stupid bullshit Toby's going to be saying to you next episode make sure to put a brain your screwed up head, HE TORMENTED YOU FOR LIKE MORE THAN 5 EPISODES NOW, ever since he left... :l

Sorry for the rant but I had to let it out.

By the way guys, I'm postponing my new story to another time not early anymore. I'm just truly traumatized and I hope you forgive me.

Love, Shenelle


End file.
